marble_hornetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eckva
Eckva is the name of the new series by the creators of Marble Hornets. This series is either a sequel to Marble Hornets or a separate thing entirely, after Clear Lakes 44 was taken out of the canon. YouTube channel Content has been moved to the ECKVANET Wiki Twitter The series started with a couple of tweets by the Marble Hornets twitter, now renamed "+++++///11v%" "i see with new eyes" - Sept. 21 2016 "will you go as far as i have" - Sept 26 2016 "-i believe none- -all curious will regret-" - Oct 1 2016 "almost time tolisten closely. important work" - October 8, 2016 Emails Then emails started coming from D. Scott, the president of Clear Lakes Communications: "Sensitive information removed''----archived item below this line---- Clear Lakes to Cease Operations After Buyout -draft- Clear Lakes Communications President Danielle Scott held a conference call today with all current station employees, informing them that April will be the final month that the company will be in operation. CLC, until this point completely independent, will be bought out by long time rival +++++///11v% Network. There has been no word yet on if the company will be rebranded or absorbed completely. Speculations of a buyout have been circulating since last year, amid CLC’s ongoing financial issues and struggles to maintain decent ratings for its small number of stations. Scott was hired in August of last year to help breath sic new life into the station, but according to insiders, the rising costs of developing and acquiring new programming far exceeded the company’s modest fundraising. “She was frankly asked to do the impossible” says long time sponsor {]{]{]{]{] “I think the writing was already on the wall, but Danielle still wanted to try. She’s always been very determined.” All affiliate stations, of which there are nine, will be going off the air at the end of April as well. So far, all attempts to reach out for comment from the individual stations or CLC itself have remained unanswered. -----"'' An image was attached to this email: The Image has the letters ECKVA written on it. A second email was received after asking where D. Scott was: "outthere" Another was received after asking for a name and address: "*error message: does not deserve" Some recieved: "outthere the edges" Some also received: "*error message returned: not authorized" Another big email was mailed after all this: "Thannkk you your request has been received. Your ticket number is 531122142. ----- Additional notes: You do not want to do this ---" Every person who received the email has the same ticket number. "thankyou for contacti%%%%%--- --- -- =your ticket is in the queue and will be addressed as soon as possible" Later, users receive this email: "Thank you for contacting database services. We require additional information to properly process your reqezt** sic .... ..... Tellme what makesyou scared" Sarcastically responding yields: "*error returned: truth required" While truthfully responding yields: "/////database entry has been logged///// thank you Your support ticket will be resolved soon -eckva.network" After asking how long it will take to process, it responds: "-current estimated wait time: support center offline -current support representatives: 0 -average ticket wait time: >999 hours" When asked about what it knows about the ark, it responds: "muchmore" If asked if it can tell anything about the ark: "stayinside watchtv" When asked about the website: "important work" After these, this response was given to users: "/////resolved///// Your support ticket is now closed. Thank you for using the ECKVA Network database support service. Attached to this email is your support ticket history and ticket number, should you need to reopen the ticket at a later date." These came with four images: One with a poem about burning houses in the night: Another of this: One that says "ALICE" over a strange background And finally one with an image of a parking ramp that is very distorted with screen tears. A face appears in the bottom right corner. The titles of the images decode to "alis" Website The website "Eckva.net" was discovered shortly after the first email. The website initially was blank with the words: "-domain seized- -archive offline-" On October 6th, the website was updated: "-retrieving datebase history . . --updating database entries . . --most recent * ---large bodies of water * ---heights * ---numbers * ---everyone i love will hurt me * ---no answers * ---not understanding * ---drowning * ---unknown * ---what happens after i die * ---cancer * ---disappointing people * ---i'm not good enough * ---unacceptance * ---static * ---darkness * ---not existing * ---losing the people i care about * ---footsteps in the dark * ---the color white * ---the paranormal * ---spiders * ---you * ---people will be happy when i'm gone * ---death * ---the ark * ---tight places !truncated !database timeout --closing connection..." These appear to be the fears people have sent in. Taking the "alis" that was given by the four images, you get "eckva.net/alis" which reads Local Clear Lakes Affiliate Reacts to Buyout The four "alis" images are also included on the page. By putting '7777' after the url (eckva.net/7777) you get: Category:Eckva